Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a launch control method for a vehicle equipped with an Automated Manual Transmission (AMT) or a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT), and more particularly, to a technology launching a vehicle equipped with AMT or DCT including a dry-type clutch by controlling the clutch.
Description of the Related Art
For the purposes of the present disclosure, launch control refers to controlling a dry-type clutch in a situation in which a vehicle equipped with an AMT or DCT with the dry-type clutch is started or accelerated from stop or creep driving. The launch control, when an engine is controlled by operation of an accelerator pedal by a driver, synchronizes the speed of the input shaft of a transmission, which transfers driving force, with the speed of the engine by engaging the dry-type clutch.
The dry-type clutch is controlled by a map of a Torque-Stroke (T-S) curve, representing the characteristics of the transfer torque of the clutch as a function of the stroke of a clutch actuator. The T-S curve is changed relatively easily by various factors such as the temperature and number of operation of the clutch. Notably, compensating for such changes is difficult, and thus, errors occur in many cases.
For instance, in a case where excessive engagement of the clutch occurs due to an error in the T-S curve during launch control, because the engine is in a situation where an unexpected excessive load is applied, so stuttering or stalling of the engine may occur. Here, the expression “clutch”, without any other particular limitation, indicates “dry-clutch”.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.